Un Nuevo Comienzo
by DaniLovesEdward
Summary: Habia una vez un principe azul y su princesa..." ¿quien dijo esta frase? era lo mas ridiculo que habia escuchado, mi vida ni era un cuento de hadas, ni habia principe azul, ni siquiera una princesa...Serie de Drabbles de la vida de Esme.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la grandiosa S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama!

**Nota:** Esta serie de drabbles inspirados en la vida de la madre y/o suegra que todos quisiéramos tener Esme, son dedicados (completitos desde la primera hasta la ultima letra) a una de mis gemelas-perdidas-ahora-encontradas, Andy Cullen Potter96, Amiga espero que estos drabbles hechos con todo mi esfuerzo, dedicación y amor, te encanten! Esto es su regalo de Cumpleaños. Ahora si…

Disfruten!!!=D

* * *

"_Había una vez un bello príncipe azul y su princesa…" _

Era ridículo, mientras huía de mi "hogar", mis esperanzas decaían, ¿Quién fue el estupido que menciono el "Felices por Siempre"? Mi vida no era un cuento de hadas, no había un príncipe, y menos una princesa. Era una princesa desvalida, Charles me había quitado todo rastro de felicidad. ¿Cuando dije "Si acepto" pensé en que sería usada como saco de boxeo? No lo creo; esto no estaba en mis planes. Pensaba que tendría un feliz matrimonio, pero todo era una farsa, de matrimonio solo teníamos los papeles, y si había felicidad, yo era la reina de roma, entiéndase el sarcasmo. Lo único que me mantenía viva era mi hijo, porque es MIO, su _padre_ ni siquiera estaba al tanto de su existencia…y es mejor que no lo estuviera. Mientras menos información sobre mi paradero y sobre mi _estado_ supiera, mejor para mi salud mental y física; no solo mía, también de la bella criatura que crecía en mi vientre. Por el lucharía, por el voy a seguir en pie, no dejare que nada me detenga…

* * *

Continuara…

¿Y que tal? Déjenme sus opiniones en ese bello y sexy botón verde; como los ojos de nuestro amado Edward *-* (?)

Andy! Este fue para ti, y es solo el comienzo, espero que te halla gustado n.n

Me despido,

XOXO gaby


	2. Miseria

**Diclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la grandiosa S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama!

**Nota:** Esta serie de drabbles inspirados en la vida de la madre y/o suegra que todos quisiéramos tener Esme, son dedicados (completitos desde la primera hasta la ultima letra) a una de mis gemelas-perdidas-ahora-encontradas, Andy Cullen Potter96, Amiga espero que estos drabbles hechos con todo mi esfuerzo, dedicación y amor, te encanten! Esto es su regalo de Cumpleaños. Ahora si…

Disfruten!!!=D

* * *

_Miseria…_

¿Será que habrá más sufrimiento en mi vida? No sabía responder esa pregunta, pero, ¿para que arriesgarme a sufrir mas?, prefiero acabar con todo.

Veía como las olas chocaban furiosas contra las afiladas rocas del acantilado. Nunca fui partidaria a apoyar el suicidio, pero ahora entiendo a todas esas personas que se quitaron la vida. ¿Para que vivir en miseria?, pensé que podría soportar el maltrato, pero ¿Qué mi hijo, mi niño, lo único que tenia, mi incentivo para vivir, muriera? Eso es más de lo que puedo soportar…lo mejor es entregarme al vacío y acompañar a mi hijo, mi pequeño…

…y con ese último pensamiento me entregue a las oscuras y violentas aguas…

* * *

Hola! Es Mi primer Carlisles/Esme, aunque estos primeros 2 caps, son solo pensamientos de Esme, ya verán que los otros 2 caps habrá mas de este bella pareja.

Cuando escribí este cap, y pedí opiniones todos pensaron que era muy _emo_, ¿es verdad? A mi me pareció normal, déjenme su opinión con un review! Bueno mejor la corto ya que no quieren seguir leyendo más delirios míos, me despido…

XOXO gaby


	3. Angel

**Diclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la grandiosa S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama!

**Nota:** Esta serie de drabbles inspirados en la vida de la madre y/o suegra que todos quisiéramos tener Esme, son dedicados (completitos desde la primera hasta la ultima letra) a una de mis gemelas-perdidas-ahora-encontradas, Andy Cullen Potter96, Amiga espero que estos drabbles hechos con todo mi esfuerzo, dedicación y amor, te encanten! Esto es su regalo de Cumpleaños. Ahora si…

Disfruten!!!=D

* * *

_Ángel_

Podía sentir como la vida se iba de mi maltratado cuerpo, apenas era consiente de los murmullos a mi alrededor. Nunca se me paso pro la mente que la muerte fuera tan lenta, no dolorosa; ya que he sufrido más dolor, pero si lenta, como si estuviera esperando a quien me salvara…

De repente sentí algo frío recorrer mi rostro, pensé que serian las olas o las rocas, pero este toque era suave; delicado; a la vez duro, fue tanta mi curiosidad que no pude evitar tratar de abrir mis pesados ojos. Solo logre abrirlos lo suficiente como para ver unos destellos dorados; siendo mas especifica unos ojos dorados. Conocía esos ojos, en mi casi muerta memoria recordaba haberlos visto.

_Ángel_, eso era, un ángel de bellos ojos dorados.

Con este ultimo pensamiento y esa hermosa imagen me fundí en la inconciencia...

…Pero no cantaba con sentir ese horrible ardor que mar mis venas…

* * *

Hello people!

Si les soy realista este es mi drabble favorito n.n

Díganme sus opiniones mediante un review!

XOXO gaby


	4. Renacimiento

**Diclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la grandiosa S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama!

**Nota:** Esta serie de drabbles inspirados en la vida de la madre y/o suegra que todos quisiéramos tener Esme, son dedicados (completitos desde la primera hasta la ultima letra) a una de mis gemelas-perdidas-ahora-encontradas, Andy Cullen Potter96, Amiga espero que estos drabbles hechos con todo mi esfuerzo, dedicación y amor, te encanten! Esto es su regalo de Cumpleañ si…

Disfruten!!!=D

* * *

_Fuego…_

Sentía miles de llamas recorrer mis venas. Retiro lo dicho hace no se cuanto tiempo; _la muerte si es dolorosa._

_Clemencia…_

Era lo único que pedía; una muerte rápida y sin dolor, ya había sufrido suficiente, pero, por lo visto, no es así. Lo único que me aliviaba era recordar a mi _Ángel _de ojos dorados.

_Alivio…_

Por fin estaba terminando, solo sentía un ardor en la zona donde se encuentra mi corazón, antes vivo.

_Rareza…_

¿Por qué si he muerto siento la necesidad de abrir mis ojos? Creo que es mi alma, estoy despertando y debo abandonar mi maltrecho cuerpo.

Pero nunca espere volver a ver esos destellos dorados, tan característicos de _el_, mi Ángel.

-Hola- musito- discúlpame – terminó con voz ahogada…

…yo no entendía nada, debió de leerlo en mi cara ya que prosiguió…

-Te condene a una "vida" que lo mas seguro no desees- ¿vida? ¿no estaba muerta? ¿no era este el cielo? – si estas "viva" si así se le puede llamar, eres inmortal.

¿Inmortal? Como que…

-De verdad no entiendo – me sorprendió mi voz, no era nada parecida a la mía, parecían miles de campanas resonando.

-Eres _Vampiro_, y estas condenado a vagar por el mundo, y si me permites quisiera que fuera yo tu acompañante; mucho mas que tu acompañante- respondió mi duda, con un destello de delirio en sus orbes dorados.

No me importaba si esto no estaba en mis planes, ni siquiera si no sabia su nombre, ni nada de el, tampoco me importaba si me hablaba de seres sobrenaturales, supuestamente "extintos". Nada de eso era de importancia. Lo único que realmente sabia es que pasaría el resto de mi "existencia" junto a mi ángel…

…y no puedo estar más feliz por eso.

* * *

The End!

Pues como ven ese es el final de esta bella historia dedicada completa a mi gemela perdida ahora encontrada! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NENA!=D

XOXO gaby


End file.
